HOTD A Different Beginning
by SoaringxDragon
Summary: Takashi had a gift. He is able to learn to do things he sees but only when it involves something he is interested in. When he has an argument with Rei on Valentin's Day, he runs into Saeko Busujima. How will this gift of his and his meeting with Saeko help and change Z-day for him.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello people! Due to popular demand and me thinking this over I have decided to do a rewrite of this story, yes I know only after one chapter. But it is for the best. Thanks to ****Zanthol**** I am using this as a way to further the development between Takashi and Saeko. I will still keep his slim but athletic build for a body as well as his "watch and learn" gift. And thanks to ****Draco38**** I now have a beta as well as many suggestions and ideas on where to take this story. I am winding this story back before Z-day so the gang will all be in their first year while Rei and Saeko will be in their second year. As I said before, this isn't DxD or R+V so I am in uncharted territory. It's not that I am not an avid fan for H.O.T.D. just not as much of an obsession like with the other two since H.O.T.D. is short in both the anime and manga as well as not having a light novel that I am aware of on Baka Tsuki. But I still love reading the different fanfics on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D. all rights go to its respective creator/s**

**Now on to the rewrite!**

Chapter 1

(February 14, Valentine's day)

(Takashi's P.O.V.)

My name is Komuro Takashi. I'm a 16 year old, first year at Fujimi Academy. I have brown eyes and black, spikey hair. I stand at an average 5'7" for height and 155 lbs. I guess you can say I have a slim but muscular, athletic build for a body but no one would know since I don't wear tightly fitting clothes nor do people ever catch me without a shirt on. I also don't get into fights for "certain" reasons.

It was after school and I was currently making my way to my girlfriend's house. Miyamoto Rei, was her name. She has orange-brown hair with two antennae strands sticking out and reddish-brown eyes. She took after her family and became a member of the Soujutsu club and therefore is a skilled fighter when it comes to spears and the likes. When we were younger, we were playing at the neighborhood playground when we made a promise. She extended her hand to me and we ended up making a pinky promise to get married together when we were older. Ever since then I have had feelings for her. Even though she was a year older than me, I worked up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend when I enter the academy at the beginning of the year. You can only imagine how ecstatic I felt when she said yes.

Things were good between us. We went out on many dates and spent a lot of time together. However, that all changed recently. Lately she doesn't like spending time together and she is always in a pissed off mood. Being the good boyfriend, I tried asking her what was wrong but she would always just shake her head and give me the usual "you wouldn't understand" spiel. Frankly I was getting really tired of her attitude. I'm her boyfriend, I'm supposed to be there for her and help her out in times of need. But I guess she didn't feel that way or she didn't want me to be the person to do it. Well that was going to change!

Today was a special day and by special, I mean its Valentine's Day today. Normally girls are supposed to give the guy they admire chocolate as a sign of affection. However I decided to mix it up. With me, I had sunflowers and a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. I was definitely going to cheer her up with these.

I knocked on her door and waited about a minute before she answered. "Hey you, happy Valentine's Day!" I give her the best smile I could. She smiled back but only slightly. _Well it looks like whatever is bugging here is still putting her in a bad mood._ "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I followed her in and we sat on the couch in the living room. Her parents weren't home so it was just the two of us. "I got you these," as I held up the flowers and chocolates. "I know guys normally get chocolate today but I thought I would mix it up and do something for you."

"Um thanks."

_Well that was enthusiastic._ I decided to get down to it. "Are you okay?"

She quickly glared at me. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you just seem like you have something bothering you and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you out."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," she quickly snapped back.

"Rei come on, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Just drop it! You wouldn't understand anyways!"

This was starting to piss me off. I came here to make her feel better and she is still having an attitude. "Rei I won't be able to understand if you don't let me in!"

She was heated now. "No you wouldn't! You would never understand so just drop it! Why did you even come here to begin with?"

"Seriously? I came here to cheer you up since you've been in such a pissy mood lately. I even bought you flowers and chocolates!"

She looked at the flowers and then the chocolates. "I don't even like that brand!"

_Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with her? I try to cheer her up and she bitches. Then she says she doesn't even like the chocolates I got her. They're Ferrero Rocher! What the hell?!_ I was getting angry now. "Do you know how much those cost? They're not cheap you know?"

She just crossed her arms under her chest and rolled her eyes. "Whatever it was your loss."

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore! "You know what, I'm leaving!"

"Good, you're obviously not wanted here right now."

With that last comment I grabbed the box of chocolates and made my way out of the door. I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. I could hit something right now. I saw a mailbox and swung at it, multiple times. By the time I was done punching the thing, it was dented badly and I was left with a bloody hand. It hurt but I didn't care. My anger was keeping me from concentrating on the pain. I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't watch where I was going as I rounded the corner, right into someone.

"Ugh"

It was a feminine voice. I quickly extended my arms to catch myself before I completely fell on top of the girl. The only problem was the extra pressure on my left hand made the wound I self-inflicted moments ago flame up in pain, causing me to wince a little. I looked up to the sight of a beautiful face. There below me, the girl I knocked over, stared right into my eyes. She had blue eyes and purple hair with bangs that framed her face by forming a sort of triangle. Her lips were pink and seemed to glow. I stopped my eyes from going and lower because I now know who it was I had knocked over. Busujima Saeko.

I don't think there was anyone attending our academy that didn't know who Busujima Saeko was. She was a second year and captain of the kendo team. Her looks alone got her the position of most beautiful and sexiest woman at Fujimi Academy, well at least according to my friend Morita and looking at her now, I agree with him. The big thing about her is the fact she is a national kendo champion. This was also a reason which contributed to her popularity at school.

Forgetting the situation we were in, I got up and extended a hand to her. She took it and I helped her up. I then bowed. "I am sorry for running into you. I was careless and wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me."

"It is quite alright. I am at fault as well for I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings. Please, lift your head." She said with a small smile. "You are Komuro Takashi, am I correct?"

I was shocked she knew who I was. "Yes, but how do you know who I am? I do not believe we have had the pleasure of talking before now Busujima-senpai."

"Well it seems you know who I am so there is no need to introduce myself. As for how I know who you are, I have seen you around school along with hearing people talk about you."

I smiled. "I guess our reasons for knowing each other are the same."

She gave a small smile. "It would seem so." She then bent over to pick up the box of chocolates I had dropped moments ago. "I believe you dropped these."

"Ah thank you." And without knowing it, I reached for the box with my injured and bloody left hand.

Her eyes quickly became wide. "Komuro-san, what happened to your hand?"

"Ah well Busujima-senpai, you see I ummm, I may have punched something," I paused. "Multiple…times," I quietly added.

"You punched something multiple times?" She looked from my face to my hand. "You need to get that treated before it gets infected."

"I'll be fine Busujima-senpai. Honestly, it doesn't even hurt." I smiled, trying to hide the pain I was now feeling due to my anger and adrenaline now fading away.

"I don't want to hear it. Come with me." She then made her way past me and started walking down the street.

I was confused on why I had to go with her. "Why do I have to go with you? And where are you even going?"

She turned and gave me a look that said there was no room for argument. "We are going to my house so we can tend to your wound. Now let's go." And with that, she continued walking.

_I guess I have no choice. Wait, yes I do! But it is Busujima-senpai. Eh, why not? My Valentine's Day is ruined anyways so it's not like I have anything better to do._ I made up my mind and ran off to catch up to her as we made our way towards her house.

-oOo-

I was currently sitting in the living room of a very extravagant house. It was large with a gate and wall surrounding the perimeter. The house had a very Japanese in style. There were the traditional sliding doors for some rooms as well as a garden with a koi pond in the backyard. The house belongs to the Busujima family and I was brought here by none other than Busujima-senpai. The beautiful kendo captain disappeared for a few minutes to retrieve a first aid kit for my injured hand. When she returned, she was also carrying a bowl of warm water.

"Okay Komuro-san, now let me see your hand."

"Well Senpai, it's not a big deal, really. My hand's fine. It's just a little scratch." I put on a fake smile because in reality, my hand hurt like a bitch.

"Listen here _kohai_," she said sternly. "We are already here at my house and I have the first aid kit as well. So show me your hand so we can take care of it." The look she gave made me give in. I don't know why I was being stubborn about it I mean after all, she brought me all the way to her house just so she can tend to my injury. I shouldn't be complaining, especially if it is someone like Busujima-senpai.

She held my hand and placed the bowl underneath. She then began to wash away the blood and apply alcohol and antiseptic which made me wince. Afterwards, she wrapped my whole hand in gauze. The way she wrapped it was like a boxer, through the fingers and not just around the hand and wrist.

"There that should do it. See, that was not so hard once you stopped being stubborn." She held a smirk on her lips.

"Okay, you're right. Thank you Busujima-senpai." I kind of rolled my eyes at that just to go along with her calling me stubborn. "As a thank you, would you care for some chocolate?" I then produced the box Ferrero Rocher."

"Isn't it custom for a girl to give a guy chocolate on this day, not the other way around," she said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'm not normal, and this is as a thank you for tending to my hand."

She then reached for the box to take a piece. "Is this Ferrero Rocher? I love these kinds of chocolate!"

"Really?"

"Yes, they are my favorite." Her hand took a piece and quickly devoured it. "I must say Komuro-san, if you get any more injuries then you should come and see me."

"Does that involve bringing you these kinds of chocolates as a thank you every time?" I asked with a grin.

"Precisely!" she held a smile on her face as she continued to eat the chocolates.

_Well at least they didn't become a waste after Rei didn't want them._ I continued to watch her eat the small treats. It was fascinating in a way. I don't know why I found it so, but I just did. This was the most popular girl in school and I was having the privilege of getting to watch her eat chocolate, today of all days. Then a thought hit me. It was Valentine's Day yet here she was at her house with me because she insisted on bringing me here so she could take care of my hand. "Busujima-senpai, I don't mean to be rude but am I holding you from anything?"

She paused eating and looked at me. "No Komuro-san, you are not. Why do you ask?"

"Well today being Valentine's Day and all I just figured you might have plans with someone."

"I do not, for I am not interested in anyone in that way at the moment. Today is just another day for me." She said with a small smile.

"That's an interesting way to look at it."

"Well that is the way a single person tends to look at it, or at least I do." She then got up. "Komuro-san I am afraid I have a class to teach in a little bit."

"Class? What kind of class?"

"Kendo. There is a dojo outside which my father and I use to train as well as teach classes to those interested in learning."

"Wow, so you even have kendo waiting for you at home. Would you mind if I watch?"

"Not at all, though I would have to ask you to behave yourself. I am going to be teaching a children's class."

"I don't think I will cause any problems for you." I returned with a smile.

She then led me outside to where the dojo was. It was really huge and just made me wonder how rich the Busujima family was to afford such a big, extravagant place to call home. Thinking about it, this place was kind of like a smaller version my friend Takagi's house, or mansion. My childhood friend Takagi Saya came from a rich family. Her mother and father were in politics and were very successful at it. Their house was an actual mansion. Although this place isn't as big, it still screamed money.

I sat down on the floor near a wall towards the back of the dojo, which would be facing the class. Busujima-senpai left to get changed and when she returned, she was in a hakama. In her hand she held the bamboo sword for kendo, a shinai. It wasn't long before kids around the age of 7 started filling the room. All carried shinai and a bag with gear inside of it as well as their own hakama. As soon as everyone got changed and filed in line, senpai began her class. She was strict and professional but also kind and encouraging. She pointed out mistakes and gave directions and tips on how to improve.

An hour went by and the class was over. She walked the kids out to make sure they got to their parents okay. I was then alone in the dojo. I got up and stretched after sitting still for an hour. I walked around a little to get the feeling back in my legs when I saw a few shinai leaning against a wall. I walked over and picked one up with my right hand. It was kind of light but still ideal for me. I did a few practice swings and combinations I saw from an anime I watched not too long ago about a guy who gets stuck in a virtual reality game. The setting was somewhat medieval because the characters were wearing armor and used swords, shields, lances, and other such weapons. Before I knew it, I was swinging left and right all around the dojo.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I turned around to find an older man who looked to be in his late forties. He was wearing a hakama with a sort of coat like it was normal for him. He was tall and muscular, well defined. His hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail with blue eyes to match. In his hand he held a shinai of his own. "I assume you are one of my daughter's friends from school?"

I turned to him and bowed my head. "You must be Busujima-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Komuro Takashi. As for your daughter and I being friends, I cannot say for we have really only talked to each other today."

"Is that so? And she ended up bringing you home?"

"You see Busujima-sama, I injured my hand by doing something stupid and she insisted on bringing me here to tend to it." I lifted up my wrapped left hand to show him.

"Well I would be interested in how you injured yourself. I see you using a shinai, although with one hand. How about telling me how you injured yourself over a little spar?"

"I am afraid to inform you that I have never taken kendo lessons before, sir. This is actually the first time I have even held a shinai before."

"Come now young Komuro, I will go easy then."

"Hmm, very well, I think a spar would be fun." With that we walked to the center of the dojo and faced each other. He stood in the standard staring position for kendo. Both hands were on the shinai, feet shoulder width apart, and one foot was slightly in front of the other. As for me, my feet were shoulder width apart with my left foot slightly out in front. My legs were bent just a little bit so that my body was leaning forward. I held the shinai in my right hand at a downward angle.

"That is not a normal stance for kendo. It is, different."

"This actually feels comfortable for me."

"Very well then. Let's begin!" And with that he took a step and lunged at me.

He brought his shinai up above his head and then brought it straight down to make a vertical strike. I blocked his strike by bringing up my weapon right in front of me at a diagonal angle. I pushed off and swung diagonally from top right to left. He blocked it and we ended up in a sword lock. I jumped back to give some distance between us. He then switched to holding his shinai in his right hand so that we were the same. We met eyes and then we lunged. We both swung diagonally, him from top right to left while I swung from bottom left to right. Our shinai connected. From there I spun around and I could tell he did the same.

"How about we make this a little more interesting Komuro?"

"What did you have in mind sir?" He turned and walked towards the other shinai leaning against the wall where I got the one I am currently using. He then picked up one and threw it to me. I caught it with my left hand; I winced a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"How about you use two instead of one?"

"You want me to dual wield?"

"Yes, you see, I normally use two because it is what I am comfortable with. Seeing as you have kept up with my strikes so far and how you initially took a one handed starting position, I figured you might be comfortable using two shinai as well."

I looked at the two shinai I held in my hands. I spun them both around my hands, ignoring the small pain I felt in my left. True enough, I did feel somewhat comfortable this way. I walked back to the center of the room and turned to face him. I stood the same way as when we started but this time I held the shinai in my left hand vertically in front of me on my left side. The shinai in my right hand was held horizontally out on my right side.

He smiled at my position. "Let us continue then!"

I charged at him and swung with my right diagonally downwards. I followed up by tracing the swing with my right and then swung with my left horizontally. He blocked all three strikes but this time he had to use two hands to stay focused. I took a step back to think of what to do.

"Are you sure you haven't had any training before? You move like you have," he asked

"I'm positive when I say I haven't had any training sir. In all honesty, I have no idea what I am doing. I'm really just copying something I saw out of an anime." In truth, I really was. I saw an anime about a kid who gets stuck in a virtual reality game where the environment is somewhat medieval since weapons consisted of swords, shields, axes, lances, and the sort. The main character dual wields two long swords in certain scenes and all I am really doing is just copying what I saw him do.

"I find that very interesting!" He jumped and swung down at me using all his strength.

I brought both shinai up and crossed them to block the strike. However, when our shinai made contact, I was forced to one knee due to his immense strength. We were locked like that. He was trying to push down while I was trying to push up.

"Father, what do you think you are doing?"

We both stopped struggling and turned our heads. There standing about twenty feet away from us was Busujima-senpai.

"Saeko! I was, uh, just testing young Komuro here out."

"Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" I noticed he took a step back from her question. "And you! You have an injured hard that is now bleeding again because you were fooling around with my father." Sure enough, the bandage was stating to be dyed red. All the extra activity must have caused my hand to start bleeding again. "Get in the house so we can redress that wound of yours."

Busujima-sama then turned to me and whispered. "Better do what she says; she can be quite vicious if you get her mad."

"What was that father?"

"Nothing dear! Come Komuro, into the house!"

We all entered the house and about ten minutes later, my hand was cleaned and rewrapped. "Now then, no more strenuous activity for your hand," she looked me in the eye to make sure I understood.

"Yes Senpai! Sorry, this time I don't have any chocolates to thank you with."

"It's okay. You already gave me some earlier. And besides, this was my father's fault for making you spar with him." She turned and glared at him. "Father, do you have something to say?"

I saw his back stiffen after she said that. He bowed and then apologized. "I am sorry Komuro for pushing you to spar with me and in doing so, prevent your hand from healing."

"It's quite alright Busujima-sama, really. I was messing around before you even asked me to spar with you."

Senpai then turned to me. "Oh, is that so?" It was my turn to have my back stiffen. It was like I was a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Busujima- sama coughed to try and change the topic. "By the way Komuro you still didn't tell me how you injured your hand. I would also like to know just how you were able to spar with me without having any training prior to."

"Yes, I would also like to know why you injured yourself seeing as you never did tell me before." Even senpai wanted to know.

Well there was no reason to lie. "I injured myself from punching a mailbox, multiple times."

Busujima-sama looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "What would have possessed you to do something like that?"

"Well the truth is, I was angry with my girlfriend, Miyamoto Rei. You see, she has been in a very bad mood lately and every time I try and ask her about it, she blows me off by saying I wouldn't understand. I asked her how I would understand if she would never tell me, to which she would just repeat herself. So today I went over to her house to try and cheer her up with flowers and chocolate. We ended up getting in another argument because she was still in a bad mood to which I told her I was leaving and she was happy about it. She even complained about the chocolates I bought her. After I left, I was pissed off and well…there was a mailbox nearby so I kind of swung at it."

"Were those the same chocolates you gave me earlier Komuro-san?"

"Yes they were. She told me she doesn't like the brand. Can you believe her senpai?"

She smirked. "Miyamoto has bad taste in chocolate it seems."

I couldn't help but smile at her comment. "As for your second question Busujima-sama, I meant it when I told you I've never received training before. I honestly was just doing what I saw in an anime I watched. I guess I was just doing what I thought was natural."

They both looked at me with a shocked expression. "Komuro, that is quite something. To say you just followed what you watched and were able to do it is quite a talent. Have you ever thought about learning and training?"

"I've actually never really given it much thought before. Swords have always interested me and I've always liked watching kendo and I've always enjoyed watching Busujima-senpai during her matches." I then noticed senpai raise an eyebrow at my statement.

"How would you like to train here then?"

Senpai's eyes were filled with surprise. "I appreciate the offer Busujima-sama. However, I am sorry to say that I do not have the money to do so."

"I don't believe I asked you for money young Komuro. I specifically remember asking you whether you would like train here. We have plenty of equipment that you can use. So the question stands, would you like me to become your teacher and train you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Here was a man I had just met and had a sparring match with and he was offering to train me for free. "I would be honored sir."

He then gave a smile. "Excellent! We shall start right away!"

"Father, his hand."

"Ah right, sorry Komuro, I guess I got a little too excited. How about tomorrow then? For now we should prepare dinner."

"Tomorrow sounds great sir. And if you both are going to start dinner then I should probably leave."

Before I could get up, senpai placed a hand on my shoulder. "How about staying and joining us for dinner Komuro-san?"

"Is that alright? I wouldn't want to be overstaying my welcome."

"Nonsense Komuro. While Saeko gets dinner ready, you and I can go train." Senpai then sent a glare at her father. "I mean watch the baseball game!"

I couldn't help but sweat drop looking at the situation. "Well, if you insist."

I ended up spending the evening with the two Busujimas. Senpai was an amazing cook. I didn't want to admit it but her cooking tasted better than what my own mother would make sometimes. The man who became my master and I spent the time while senpai was cooking getting to know each other a little better. I even learned a little about senpai herself. She had been training in kendo since she was at a young age. The reason why sensei would sometimes get scared was because despite the way she looked, senpai could be quite dangerous. It was almost comical to see how a father would be kind of intimidated by his daughter at times.

The evening turned out to be great for me. I had great food, a great workout, and I got offered to be trained for free. And the whole time, I never thought about Rei even once.

_I didn't know it then, but running into Saeko that day changed my life. I didn't notice it at first because there was no need to. But soon, there came a day when this day made me realize how the littlest of choices can affect the future._

**(A/N): And done with chapter one! How is this rewrite of chapter one so far? Review and let me know. Also don't forget to Follow and Favorite! Until the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello all! I realize I start all my chapters/notes like this. Anyways, the new story is now in session. I completed the rewrite of chapter one and if you haven't read it then you should back up a page and read it before reading this one. If you already ready it then continue reading. Oh, and for all you Rei lovers, well just, sucks for you (You'll see in a few paragraphs).**

**Now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Anger. That is the one emotion I seem to always carry with me now. It's been about a month since Valentine's Day and it was not the end of the school year break. A lot has happened during the weeks that have passed. After spending time with the Busujima family and meeting Busujima-sensei, I started my training in kendo. Every day after school, I would go to Busujima-senpai's house to be taught by Sensei. He has taken quite a liking to me in the little time we have known each other, if insisting I stay over for dinner is anything to go by.

Each day we would work on different techniques and spar using them. He tells me I am a natural since I pick up what he teaches me easily. I got to learn something that I was interested in and had the privilege of seeing as well as getting to know Senpai more. Everything was good except for when I found out I got dumped. It happened about a week after Valentine's Day.

_Flashback_

I was on my way to Rei's house to see if she was in a better mood and maybe so we could make up from the argument we had. As I turned the corner onto her street, I froze. I was met with a sight that ripped my heart out. There in front of the house I was heading to were Rei herself and a male with brown eyes and gray hair. This man was a black belt in karate so he had a good athletic build for a body. He also happened to be my best friend, Igou Hisashi. Rei, Hisashi, and I all grew up together; we have known each other since we were kids. Due to this, I didn't find it strange to see him with Rei in front of her house. The thing which tore my heart out was when Hisashi turned to say goodbye and Rei reached up and kissed him. What made it worse was when she pulled back, he grabbed her by the waist and went for a second kiss.

I quickly ducked behind a car so they wouldn't see me. The last thing I wanted was for them to know I was there. I wanted to be anywhere besides here, but I couldn't take not confronting Rei about it. I carefully looked out to see what they were doing. They stopped kissing and Hisashi was now making his was down the other end of the street. Rei had her back to me as she watched him leave. I then decided to quietly move behind her.

When Hisashi turned the corner, Rei turned around a jumped. "T-Takashi! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

I guess she got scared because she was afraid that I might have caught her. "Rei." My voice was shallow and almost like a whisper. "Why?"

I saw her eyes widen for a moment before she quickly put on a confused look. "Why what?"

That pissed me off. Was she seriously trying to play dumb now? "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME," I shouted. She jumped back from the ferocity of my voice. "I saw you just now! So I want to know, why?!"

It was then she put on a serious face and glared at me. "What does it matter to you?"

"I'm your boyfriend! This obviously matters to me!"

"Yeah well, not anymore. I'm with Hisashi now. He's a real man who can actually understand me and be there for me, unlike you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You are dumping me for my best friend?! I can't even believe you right now! This is all kinds of fucked up!" I couldn't contain my anger.

"What would you care anyways? You think I don't notice you walking that Busujima bitch home lately?"

What the hell?! How did Senpai even get involved in this? "She has nothing to do with this! And why wouldn't I care?! These are my FEELINGS you're messing with! MY feelings for YOU!" My anger rolled off of me in waves.

"Ugh, I am sick and tired of all your crap Takashi!"

"What the hell are you talking about? MY crap?! YOU'RE the one with ALL the issues!

"Oh, so now I have issues? This is why you would never understand me! This is a perfect example of how and why Hisashi is a better man than you!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "You and I are done. Don't ever speak to me again." I turned to walk off but Rei just had to have the last say.

"Have fun with that kendo bitch! I bet she's already got you twisted around her fing-"

She stopped what she was saying because she was filled with shock. The reason: I punched a mailbox hard enough to leave a very noticeable dent. I looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't you EVER say something like that about her AGAIN!" And with that, I walked off. As soon as I turned the corner, I swung at the next mailbox I saw. I felt sorry for whoever's mailbox it was since after I was through punching it, it was accurate to say they would need a new one. I couldn't help it though. My anger was out of control and I needed to release it. The only problem for me was that it was my left hand which I swung with. The same one I injured on Valentine's Day about a week ago.

My hand hurt like a bitch and was bleeding from where I tore skin on my knuckles. "I should get this taken care of." Then a certain purple haired beauty came to my mind and I smiled. "Looks like I'm going to have to buy some chocolates first."

….

….

….

….

"Do you mind telling me just how you managed to mess up you hand, again?"

I was currently at Busujima-senpai's house, sitting in her living room like last time. And like last time, she was taking care of my injured hand…again. "Well, I uh, punched something…again…multiple times."

She sighed when she heard my answer. "And pray tell Komuro-san, just what the reason was for you to do this again?"

My face became a little dark and I looked down. "I…don't want to talk about that right now…please?"

She raised her eyebrow at my statement. "Very well then. If you do not wish to speak about it then I will not push the topic." She stood up and offered me her hand. "Come, there is nothing like a good workout to take your mind off of things."

I took her hand. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just follow me." And with that, she turned and headed out of the room. She walked outside and straight for the dojo. Once we were inside, she took two shinai and threw me one. "You have been learning from my father for about a week now. Show me what your training has taught you."

"You want me to spar with you? I can't do that! Besides, like you said, I've only been training for a week."

"Come now, I only want to see what you've learned. My father doesn't train people personally; it is very rare for him to do so. I want to see what he sees in you, to see what made him decide to take you under his wing."

When she finished speaking, she took her stance. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart. Her right foot was forward while the side of her body was facing me. She held her shinai up by her face at a downward angle. Her right hand was positioned at the guard while her left hand was open and placed near the end of the hilt. "And don't hold back."

I followed her lead and got into position. It was my same left foot forward, weapon in my right hand and held at a downward angle. "Okay then."

She smiled and rushed me. She swung downward form left to right. I brought my hand up and blocked her strike while my weapon was still facing down. I pushed off and went on the offensive. She was fast so I needed to be faster and not give her any openings to take advantage of. I swung vertically downward followed by upward diagonally to the right. She side stepped to the left to dodge the first strike and positioned her weapon under mine to parry the second strike overhead. She then slashed at me diagonally upward from right to left. I turned and spun over my right shoulder and jumped back to put some distance between us. Her reflexes are so quick; I could barely keep up with her.

There was only one way I could possibly win this little spar of ours. I brought my shinai up to hang over my right shoulder. I took a step forward and swung vertically downward. Like last time, she stepped to her left to dodge. I quickly turned and performed an overhead swing at her. She brought up her weapon to block, but half way through my swing I let go of my shinai and reached out to grab it with my left hand in reverse grip. From there, I quickly spun over my right shoulder, all the while parrying her block. Once I was fully turned, I swung my weapon diagonally upwards towards her head and stopped a few inches from her face.

I smirked. "Looks like I win, Senpai."

Then what confused me was that she smirked in return. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that Komuro-san." She then looked downward and I followed her gaze. The sight I was met with was the tip of her shinai pointed right at my…..

"What?" I jumped back and ended up falling on my ass as well as dropping my weapon. "When did you even do that?"

Her smirk grew into a smile. "I will admit you are fast, but I am faster," she said as she offered me her hand.

I reached out and when I grabbed hold of her, I pulled her down. I quickly wrapped my free arm around her and turned her over. I ended up on top of her with her pinned beneath me. She was speechless and her face was filled with shock. "How's that?"

We then gazed into each other's eyes and soon enough, I was captivated. Her blue eyes seemed to draw me in. Before I did anything, I realized the kind of position we were in and quickly got off of her. "Sorry about that."

"It is alright. You just caught me off guard."

I then put on a small smile as she sat up. "Well, you were right. This did take my mind off of what was troubling me earlier."

"That is good to hear and it makes me happy I was able to be of some help."

I was then filled with sadness and hung my head low. "She dumped me, Rei did." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her eyes become soft. "Not only that, but she also left me for my best friend." Her eyes then filled with shock as I heard her gasp. "I was on my way to her house when I saw them out front and kissing each other."

(Saeko's POV)

I reached out and hesitantly placed my hand over his and squeezed. I couldn't believe what he told me. To be dumped for his best friend, it was just wrong on so many levels. The pain he must have felt when he saw them together, my heart just went out to him.

Admittedly, part of me was somewhat happy at the fact that he was now single. It was shameful to think that way but I couldn't help it. Part of me just felt that way.

I quickly shook those feelings and brought my other hand under his chin to direct him to look at me. "You deserve so much better than that. You are going to find someone who captivates you, understands you, and remains faithful to you. Never be afraid to tell me if something is bothering you. I will always be here for you." A smile was brought to my lips as I noticed his full attention was on my words and me. I didn't understand what was going on. I've never touched a man or even given my attention to one like how I am doing with him right now.

"Ahem."

We both turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat. We were then met with the sight of my father standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. How long had he been standing there?

"Father/Sensei," Komuro and I both exclaimed. It then dawned on us the position we were in and we quickly broke apart from each other.

My father smiled. "Saeko dear, would you mind starting on dinner? I am getting hungry."

"Right away, father." I stood and then made my way to the house.

(Takashi's POV)

I was left in the dojo with sensei looking at me, eying me. The situation he caught Senpai and me in probably wasn't very pleasing to him.

"So, single huh?"

My eyes shot open. How long was he standing there watching us? "Yes Sensei, as of today."

"My condolences, Komuro." He then closed his eyes and put on a big grin. "Never fear though. A good woman could be waiting right under your nose." He then turned and started to walk off. "Come now Komuro, Saeko is making dinner and I insist you stay for the evening."

I was left with a confused look on my face before I got up and enjoyed the rest of the night.

_End Flashback_

Nothing like that moment I had with Senpai happened again since then. I got over my moping depression quicker due to it. Not to mention my mind being occupied with my growing time I spent at the Busujima residence. I was currently in the Busujima dojo. It seems I spend most of my time here ever since I ran into Senpai that one day. Strangely enough, my parents don't question me about where I am most of the time.

Since the day I got dumped, Sensei has suggested I either take out my anger by practicing or sparring, or even meditating. That's actually what I was doing now. I was sitting down with my legs crossed. My weapon was lying next to me on my right. Every time I did this, I focused on clearing my mind and controlling my emotions.

"You know, the way you are now, your guard is down. Someone might sneak up on you, especially since your shinai is on you right. How would you be able to draw quickly enough?" A feminine voice reached my ears. I opened my eyes to see Saeko standing in front of me with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her and smirked in return. "Oh? Then that would imply that someone would have been able to slip past the great Busujima Saeko."

Her smirk grew as she stated her confidence and walked closer to me, our faces inches apart. "Not on your life. Care to try?"

"Against you? Wouldn't dream of it," I said as I rolled my eyes at her playful side.

"Oh? Not feeling up to it?"

"Come on Senpai, I know you well enough to know when you do something specifically to try and get a reaction out of me."

Her face then dropped her playful smirk and she frowned slightly. "Takashi-san?" I was taken aback by her actually calling me by my first name for once. "How long are you going to keep calling me that? It has been a month now at yet you still keep referring to me as Senpai? What is it going to take for you to start calling me by my given name? I have given you permission to before."

"Well, it is a sign of respect. And since you are my Senpai in more ways than one, it's only fitting I address you as such." It was true, she did ask me to start calling her by her first name not too long ago.

Her frown seemed to deepen as she stood up straight and turned. "Father wishes to speak with you. He is in the living room." She then walked back to the house.

I got up and followed after, not putting too much thought in the frown she seemed to hold in disappointment. When I entered the living room, Sensei sat sipping on a cup of tea. Senpai sat kneeling in her usual spot as I took to sitting in mine.

Sensei put his cup down on the table and looked at me. "How was your meditating young Takashi-kun?"

"It was relaxing Sensei"

"That is good to hear. The reason I had you interrupted was I needed to speak to you about something. I have been invited to travel abroad to attend self-defense conferences. I will actually be leaving two days from now."

I listened to what he was saying. One question did cross my mind but he spoke up before I could ask. "In case you are wondering, the answer is yes. You may still continue to come here during my absence to train if you so wish and Saeko has no qualms about it."

I turned to Senpai. "Well what do you say Senpai? Would you have any problem with me coming to continue my training while Sensei is away?"

I then noticed her frown again. "No Takashi-san, I would not. If you so wish to, you are always welcome here to train."

I then saw Sensei raise his eyebrow as he adopted a troubled expression. "Takashi-kun?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Why is it that you still refer to Saeko as "Senpai" even after all this time you have gotten to know each other? I admit a month is not that long, however, with how much time you spend around here, around each other, and not to mention how many times you have sparred with each other, I would beg to differ."

From the corner of my eye I could see Senpai raise an eyebrow and put on an amused smirk "Well Sensei, I-"

"Oh! And let's not forget how just the other day you told me how much you enjoy her cooking and wished you could always eat meals prepared by her," Sensei said with a devious grin.

My eyes shot open and I looked over at Senpai. Her eyes were wide open too and she had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. It's true I did tell Sensei that when she was busy making dinner. "Sensei I-"

Sensei then continued. "Oh, and the time when you wounded your hand again! You said how if it got you to spend a moment with her then you didn't mind injuring yourself."

This time Senpai looked over to me and gave me a questioning look while the slight pink tint to her cheeks shifter to a slightly darker color. I was already embarrassed so I just scratched my head and looked away. However, Sensei would have none of that. "And then there was the time when I asked you if you thought she was attractive." My face became pale as soon as I heard his words. I didn't need to look because I could already feel Senpai's gaze on me. "Let's see, what was it you said?" He paused and I swear his grin only grew bigger. He knew exactly what he was doing. "Oh yeah! You said she was the most-"

"SENSEI!" I couldn't take it anymore. "You've made your point VERY clear. So do not finish that sentence!"

If it were even possible, his grin grew even wider. I turned my head slightly to look at Sen-, Saeko. Her cheeks held a full blush but her eyes were looking at me like she was expecting something. "Well would you look at the time? Thank you for another day of training Sensei! I guess I'll see you later Saeko-san." I got up to turn and walk out.

"Where are you going young Takashi-kun? Saeko hasn't made dinner yet. And I'm sure you would love to stay to enjoy more of the cooking you so love." I stopped. I backed up a few steps, turned around, and sat back down while I just stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Saeko, if you would," Sensei said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, father. I will start on dinner right away."

As soon as Saeko left the room, I looked up and glared daggers at Sensei. He couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. "Come now, don't give me that look."

"Did you really have to say all that?" I sounded like a child pouting.

"Please, if I didn't, I would have never gotten my point across."

I continued to pout and now was acting like a child. I turned away and started mumbling things under my breath. Sensei just continued to laugh at my reaction. It wasn't the fact he implied I held some sort of feelings for Saeko. In all honesty, I did have a crush on her. She is beautiful, smart, funny in her own way, she's an amazing cook, I always have a good time whenever we spar, and most importantly her eyes are captivating. The problem I had was how Sensei pretty much blurted out these things, not all but still.

"Takashi, I have another piece of news for you." I looked up to look at Sensei directly. "I decided to have a custom bokken made for you."

"You want to make me a custom wooden sword? Why?"

He then went into Sensei mode before answering. "The way you move when you practice or spar is different from normal kendo. Kendo is dubbed the way of the sword; however, it mostly focuses on the katana or other such Japanese swords. You however are different in that regard. The way you take your starting position is completely different from normal. While usually the staring position requires you to have the shinai in front of you and held with both hands, you hold it with one hand and down by your side." I nodded listening to him. He was right after all. "This would suggest a different style or type of sword. The ones I believe would best suit you and your style would be European straight swords."

I looked at him in surprise. Those were really different, not at all Japanese related. "I will send in an order to a man who has made my own, Saeko's, as well as my former student's bokken. The reason I use this man is for the increase in durability as well as weight he adds to the weapon. The durability is so the wood does not easily split or break even under heavy force or pressure. The weight is so you can acquire the feel of what it would be like to hold and wield a real sword. Since yours will be based on a European longsword, it will be slightly heavier than mine or Saeko's since ours are based off of a katana which is light for speed. However, with your use of speed in which you constantly oppress your opponent by trying to stay on the offensive, I think you can overcome this with enough conditioning of your body until and once it comes in."

"How much would this cost Sensei? With it being custom made as well as having enhancements, it sounds like it could cost quite the yen."

"Just think of this as part of your training I am providing you with. You do not need to worry about the cost."

"But Sensei, you are already training me for free during your own time. This is just too much."

He looked at me and grinned and leaned in closer to me as well as lower his voice so only I could hear him. I didn't like when he did that because it meant her would either say or do something mischievous. "Well, you could always just think of it as a gift to," He paused. He looked around before saying, "my future son-in-law."

"WHAT?!" I looked at him wide eyed. Did I just hear him right? Did he really just say that? "SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I couldn't help but shout. Not only was it embarrassing to me but also hearing him admit I have my blessing if I ever decided to pursue after Saeko.

"Takashi, why are you yelling?" Saeko asked as she peeked her head in from the kitchen.

I turned around while trying to fight the blush on my cheeks. "NOTHING! Er, I'm sorry, it's nothing. Really nothing to worry about. Nothing at all!"

At this point Sensei burst out laughing again. "Oh what a good reaction. Where is a camera when you need one? I am on a roll tonight."

However, his laughter seemed to cut after he heard Saeko. "Father, care to explain? You aren't misbehaving again are you?" The room seemed to drop about ten degrees.

"Well Saeko," I started. I turned back to see Sensei looking at me, face pale. My own grin was slowly making its way onto my face.

"You wouldn't!"

"Two can play at this game Sensei."

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, his mouth just hung open, eyes wide, and face pale. Saeko looked at us with one eyebrow raised with a waiting expression on her face.

"No teasing for a week. Anything and I tell Saeko-san."

"Deal!"

I was about to celebrate when Saeko spoke up. "Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"He is going to be gone in two days so you would be getting that "week" anyways."

"Dammit!"

….

….

….

….

End of the year break went by. Sensei left for his convention and Saeko was left alone with the house. Of course, I went by every day to train and keep her company. It became a routine for us. In the mornings I would go over and begin training by myself as well as meditating in the dojo. Saeko would then walk in and tell me to come and eat. Afterwards, we would spar together. When the evening came, I would help her prepare dinner. The times we needed to, we would end up going shopping together. All in all, we had a lot of together time.

School started back up. I found out I was in the same class as Rei and Hisashi, much to my displeasure. How she Rei got held back a year, I wouldn't know nor did I care to. I was currently out on the stairway between the third and fourth story. I liked to come here when I got bored of class or needed some fresh air.

"You're so pathetic, standing out here moping all morning." I turned to the voice I heard. It was a girl I was all too familiar with. She had pink hair set in twin tails and had fierce orange eyes. Her body was slender, although her assets are not. Her name is Takagi Saya, and we have known each other since we were kids. We shared a class together when we first started school and ever since then, and we have been in the same class every year after. She is extremely smart and considered a genius. However, she doesn't have many friends. The reason for this is her attitude. To anyone she doesn't know or isn't comfortable around, she puts up a cold demeanor. Despite that, I am still friends with her because I know what she really is like.

"Good morning to you too Takagi." She put on a scowl to my greeting. "And I am not moping. I just needed to clear my head and get some fresh air."

"That's what you say but come on bro, she's in the class with us this year. It's like a constant reminder or a slap to the face." Said a new voice. I looked at the door to see Morita leaning against it. Morita was my other best friend. He has light-green eyes and blonde hair which is spiked in the middle. Funny thing is the fact he asked out Takagi about three times yet she claims to not know him.

"Yeah and I could care less if she happens to share a class with us now. She can do whatever she wants. I just so happen to not want to be around when she does it."

"See you are moping! It's pathetic! You should just forget about her and move on." Takagi scoffed at my response to Morita.

"Please don't confuse me as moping and being depressed about it. It's not that, I'm more pissed off than anything, especially at myself." They both looked confused at what I just said. "Myself because no matter how bad she made me feel or hurt my feelings, if she is happy then that's okay with me since I don't think I could stay mad at either of them to the point of having a grudge or something." The both looked about ready to say something before I cut them off. "And you both might want to head back to class or risk missing anything important.

"What about you bro," Morita asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, whatever." Takagi turned around and left at that. Morita following behind her.

I continued to gaze out at the sky. It looked like a peaceful day with the cherry blossoms flowing in the wind. There were only a few clouds here and here but the sun was shining in all its glory.

"Hey you! What are you doing over there?"

I turned my head to the courtyard. I was met with the sight of three teachers, two male and one female, walking to approach and man at the front gate.

**(A/N): And done! Finally the second chapter is complete. I would have updated this sooner, about three days ago, when I first started working on it. However, I had to start working double shifts, day and night lately. I've been getting home at around midnight sometimes later. I normally pass out only to wake up and repeat for the next day. This left me with little time to work on my stories. I actually started this story last weekend and normally it should have taken me only two nights to finish it. Oh well, please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Till next chapter!**


End file.
